The Greatest Love Of All
by Lovbody8
Summary: Kevin and Whitney find they have the Greatest Love of All
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Kevin what do you want to do"? Jim Wilson asked of his partner looking around TIG Productions noticing only a handful of staff was still available to set up the rushes for the film Silverado Jim Wilson ask again, "Well"? Kevin tired of his partner nagging him usually he wasn't this repetitive about everything, "Hey look buddy if you want to go then just go this shit has to be right it's a major motion picture with my name on it and it's just not what I'm looking for so just go ahead leave it's okay"

"Are you sure Kevin"?

"Look I'll do my part and you can finish up tomorrow how about that" (a small smile appears on his face) Jim pats Kevin on the back exits the door to the edit room leaving Kevin alone to finish up after a few more cuts to his film several more minutes pass before Kevin notices the time he decides to wrap it up putting everything away and cleaning up his coffee mess. He grabs his leather jacket puts it's on after he locks the door to TIG Productions walks a few feet to his car turns on the radio to hear the last entertainment news when an announcement made that _Whitney Houston will be performing at the LA Supper Club come down and see this amazing singer with a voice like Angel tickets go on sale tomorrow show starts at 7 pm Whitney Houston live tomorrow at 7 pm buy your tickets now !_ He thought about it always wanting to meet her in person he kept driving almost to his apartment on Beverly Blvd he turns up his radio as Gladys Knight belts out one of her classic _Midnight Train_ to _Georgia_.

The next day Kevin wakes takes care of his personal needs grabs a cup of coffee before going back to the studio on his way there he remembers Whitney's concert tonight he decides to stop by the _L.A. Supper Club Ticket Office_ to buy his ticket happy he was the first one in line he paid took the ticket put it in his wallet before going back to TIG Productions. He saw Jim finishing up the edits for the film so they were watching the finished product still tweaking it for more effectiveness finally they both reach agreement before calling it quits for the day. "Hey Kev what's the big rush you have a date or something"? Kevin just smiles at him, "Yeah I do"

Arriving home Kevin quickly changes into his nice blue suit with white crisp shirt gently he combs his hair back of his face puts a touch of his favorite cologne on grabs his ticket and wallet gets into his car parks noticing a big crowd was forming he asked the guard if he could get back stage to meet Whitney Houston looking at him with a sly smile Kevin slips him an extra 50.00 on the spot promising to see what he could do the guard told Kevin that if he's by the stage when she walks off he will allow him to meet her before she leaves the club agreeing to this Kevin slips inside to find his seat next to the stage to enjoy the show.

Whitney was excited to finally have this gig she wanted to perform here since her mother sang background with the Sweet Inspirations knowing that this would be her official step to her career outside of her mother's shadow she wouldn't be known as Cissy Houston Daughter no she would be known as Whitney Houston ! Her friend and Manager Robyn is helping to get her ready for the show which starts in 15 minutes putting the final touches up her make up and spraying her favorite perfume , "Hey honey how much time do we have"? Robyn looks at her with a confused look then tells her , "None let's go it's show time" before leaving her dressing room Whitney asks everyone to gather around her and join hands to pray for a flawless show and wonderful memories taking a tissue to wipe a few drops of sweat from her forehead she transforms into the diva being all business and with style and grace she walks out on stage applauding her audience thanking them for coming tonight.

Wanting to feel their energy she invites a few fans up on stage "I love you Whitney" from them soaking up the very essence of their being she feels their sentiment "Well you know what I love you too baby" and "I hope you will enjoy yourselves", looking out into the crowd to see any familiar faces seeing a few she waves to them and takes her microphone and starts to sing _You Give Good Love_ wanting every emotion to be heard Whitney motes every note moving around the stage like a professional model with grace and poise this beautiful black women was truly captivating especially to a certain gentlemen who couldn't take his eyes off her.

Kevin noticed everything about her the way she gestured movement of her thighs and legs the beautiful body that house this woman and of course her gorgeous face he was in heaven finding the woman he knew he was destined to meet he felt so drawn to her the next couple of songs where barely audible to him.

Bringing Kevin out of his dream of Whitney was the screaming of fans for the teddy bears with that Teddy Pendergrass sings his duet with Whitney called _Hold Me_ starting the song while walking out on stage Whitney quickly introduces Teddy to the audience of course most of them knew him giving him a kiss on the cheek they start to blend their voices

_I'll Hold you and kiss you make you my woman_

_There's something in your eyes I see a clear and simple honesty_

_Hold Me in your arms tonight and fill my life with pleasure let's not waste this precious time_

_this moment our to treasure_

_Hold me in your arms tonight and fill my life with Pleasure let's not waste this precious time_

_this moment our to treasure_

_Tonight Our hearts will beat as one so I'll Hold you and make you My woman tonight_

After they sang the last note they hug each other giving each other a kiss on the cheek before Teddy leaves the stage Whitney says, "Well was that great come on everyone please give Mr. Teddy Pendergrass a big hand he's the greatest" now I see everyone is in the mood to love somebody am I right"? someone screams, "Whitney Whitney"! "Thank you now I want to sing a song that happened in my life kinda sad song but we all fall in love with someone and sometimes it doesn't always work out yeah you get over it but it does hurt when it happens" her music starts she walks seductively over to wear Kevin is sitting looking right at him focusing all her attention on him

_A few stolen moments is all that we share_

_You got your family and they need you there_

_though I try to resist being last on your list_

_But No other Man is going to do_

_So I'm saving all my love for you_

_You use to tell me we'd run away together_

_love gives you the right to be free_

_You said be patient just wait a little longer_

_but that's just an old fantasy_

_I got to get ready just a few minutes more gone to have that old feeling_

_when you walk thru that door cause tonight is the night_

_that I'm feeling alright we'll be making love the whole night through_

_So I'm saving all my love for you_

_For you_

Kevin wanted that to be true he blew her a kiss as she waved to her audience taking a final bow she quickly heads for the exit but she is stopped by an extremely handsome man.

"Hello"

Whitney quickly took his hand into hers, "Hello I'm Whitney and you are"? waiting very patiently she leans over very close to his face, "you are"?

"At a loss for words Ms, Houston"


	2. Chapter 2

My name is Kevin C. it's nice to meet you Whitney you were great all of this is so neat he tells her holding her hand a little tighter he looks deeply into her eyes wanting to say something more feeling Whitney's hand leaving his like a tidal wave her entourage had caught up to her moving her along Whitney turns back to give Kevin a soft smile before disappearing into the crowd. Kevin watches until he can longer see her in the crowd he wanted to talk longer to her really wanting to get to know her better he vows they would meet again slowly turning to leave he remembers what a great time he had tonight. Whitney returns to her dressing room after meeting and greeting a few of her fans she grabs a tissue to wipe the sweat off her fore head and cheeks she tells a friend to get her a bottle of cold water then settle down to remove her shoes , " Hey Robin shut the door for me please I have something to ask you " Robin turns her attention to Whitney whose sitting in her make up chair yeah Whitney what's up ?

Whitney looks at her before she can speak the friend gives her the cold bottle of water then she ask the friend to leave the dressing room Whitney said, " Do you know the guy I was talking to a few minutes ago ? Robin looks at her with wonderment what do you mean ? What guy ? Whitney takes a drink of water then rolls her eyes you know Robin the one standing by the stage the very cute one he introduce himself to me tonight his name is Kevin C. do you know anything about him ? Robin said, " No but I will find out who he is tomorrow for you that's a promise ok why do you want to know about him ? Whitney turns to face the mirror wiping off her stage make up telling Robin," No reason just find out ! The two friends look at each other and begin to laugh knowing the concert was a success and their friendship was stronger then ever life is good.

Kevin returns home with Whitney's sweet smile on his mind he quickly get ready for bed knowing he had an early start in the morning at the studios. The next morning Kevin wakes early makes a couple of calls one to his Silverado Director Larry K. speaking a few minutes with him over the phone he set up a meeting to discuss the direction of their film and any future movie projects. Arriving a Larry home Kevin is welcome in by his friend they take a seat in Larry living room where the conversation quickly moves to his next projects Larry tells Kevin there a few sequence to his star wars episodes but nothing that they could work on after Silverado wraps. Kevin was disappointed he ask his friend to show him a few of the scripts he had been working Larry quickly goes to his desk drawer pulls out a file folder of written Manuscripts that were waiting to be turn into films giving the folder to Kevin who quickly looks thru the folder reading the every script until comes across the BodyGuard looking very intrigue with it's title Kevin reads the who script and wants to make it into a movie. Larry was glad that Kevin found it interesting but knew it would take a lot of clout to pull it together so Larry takes the script and puts it back into his drawer.

Whitney starts to plan her next world tour putting out a her debut album " Whitney" she buzzing with excitement over everything that's happening to her traveling, singing making music videos it's a dream come true for her calling her mother telling her about everything that's going on while having lunch with Robin after about 15 minutes Whitney ends the call smiling she wants to know what Robin found out about her mystery man's identity. Robin takes a bite of her bacon and lettuce sandwich while ignoring Whitney's request for additional information Whitney looks a Robin warning her not to take another bite until she tells the 411 on Kevin. Robin takes a swallow of her orange pop looks at Whitney telling her , " Well here's the scoop your guy is actor with several films in the works he's a producer and nice guy that's it now can you pass me those fries feeling that Robin is holding something back she ask her again ," Well that can't be all did you find out if he's married or has a girlfriend what about the personal stuff I have to know if I have any competition to deal with so come on tell me. Robin looks at her says, " Look the guy is single and he's nice call him if you need anymore information Whitney

Kevin said, " Why didn't you make The bodyguard Larry it's a great story ? When did you write it and who did you want to play the roles for the movie ? He tells Kevin that bodyguard was written for Diana Ross and Steve McQueen it's a romantic thriller I tried to get it made but it never happen hopefully sometime soon it'll see the light of day but Kevin was determine look I want to make the movie just the way you wrote it and I have the perfect person to play the lead role she will be great can make the movie ? Larry said, " Let's see how everything turns out just call me when you are ready to make the movie happen thanks Kevin. Determine to make the movie The Bodyguard Kevin tells Larry he will call him soon leaving his home he thinks this movie would be perfect for he and Whitney can get to know each other better plus she will be his leading lady if she says yes. Kevin begins planning in his mind to make the Bodyguard while make several more films the year 1987 with each success Kevin begin to earn both money and respect as serious actor his star power grows so does his fan base his next film about a baseball minor league catcher who joins a hometown team in 1988 was very successful he makes another baseball film called Field of Dreams in 1989 after filming he tells his agent to get Whitney's number it's time they meet and discuss her becoming a movie star

Whitney was now a Grammy winner several times over touring the world was still exciting but she wanted more from her career figuring it's time to branch out but not knowing who or what may come along she waits for that perfect film role if it happens having turn down several other offers she new it was going to happen for her to be in the movies but with who ?


	3. Chapter 3

After several successful films Kevin finally asked Larry for _The Bodyguard_ Script. Kevin knew he was considered the hottest actor in Hollywood by most Hollywood insiders so building on this confidence he calls Larry and soon the script was being reworked to include a few custom changes which included the name of the leading lady. He knew sooner then later he would have to address the issue of his leading lady with his Hollywood partners and Warner Bros Studios, but for now he needed all of the pieces to fall together if this film was going get made by it's start date November of 1991. He passes the script onto to his TIG Studio partner Jim Wilson who would be the executive producer along with Larry, "Hey Kevin the studio got wind of you getting ready to film _The Bodyguard_ they sent over a list of actresses you should consider for the part of Rachel Marron".

Kevin took the list and looks at the names and gave it back to Jim telling him, "I know who my leading lady is going to be already it's Whitney Houston, I was just about to call her myself she'll be great I just know it " Jim looks confused telling Kevin, "She's never been in a film before you know" "I know she can sing, but this is a movie Kevin can she act"? "You know the studio is going to ask for a screen test are you prepared what if Whitney doesn't work out so why not choose real actress instead"? Kevin never considers Jim's argument ,"Look Jim this is a no brainer Whitney has it all everything I'd seen her in concert a couple of years ago and no one can play this part. but Whitney period".

"Thank you for calling Nippy Incorporated how can I help you"?

"Hi may I speak to Ms Houston please it's Kevin Costner"

"Hi Kevin it's Whitney I heard you been asking for me so what is it"?

"Boy you get right to the point well I have a script for you to read it's a romantic movie called _The Bodyguard_ I would like for you to be my leading lady in the film"

"Oh no no you don't understand I'm not an actress I sing that's what I'm good at don't you understand I've never been in a film before why me"?

"Look Whitney you are perfect for Rachel Marron she a singer like you and she has a great career like you this role was made for you plus I need you to take it so let me send you the script just read it please this role is yours to take or lose I'm not thinking of anyone else, but you"

Whitney couldn't believe Kevin had that much confidence in her ability to act she ask him to send over the script that she would read it that's all she promised. Several hours later _The Bodyguard Script_ was in her hands she begins to read it noticing how different Rachel Marron seems to be then what she thought at first she just wasn't the spoil Diva or the difficult princess but a lonely woman who acts out because of loneliness what she really wanted she didn't have a man to love her, Whitney could relate to this character on many levels feeling a kinship to Rachel wanting to make this role special she calls Kevin to give him the good news.

"Hi Whitney this is Kevin well have you decide to take it"?

"Yes, Kevin I'm going to be your Rachel"

"That's great Whitney well how soon can you start filming with us"?

"Yeah, well see that's a problem I'll be on tour all of 1990 plus the following year 1991 is that a problem"?

Kevin heart sinks a bit he puts the phone back up to his ear "well yeah Whitney cause we are suppose to start filming in November of 1991, can you get out of it"?

"No, this has been in the works people have been paid it's a done deal so I guess I'm out huh"

Kevin tells her, "look just wait a minute let me work something out this is too important to me to lose you now, I'm going to ask the studio to postpone filming until your done with touring we'll wait for you"

"Okay then I'm your leading lady"

Kevin smiled at the sound of that statement knowing that's who she will always be to him

The next day Kevin and Jim meet with the studio executive who will finance the film and Kevin's partners who market the film once it's released along with Larry the writer of the film who wants to insure his vision is accurately told the men are seated around a long oval table and the negotiations begins after hour discussing the budget for the film the questions turn towards the Director and leading lady. Kevin tells everyone that his director will be Mick Jackson and his leading lady is Whitney Houston the room fell silent with everyone looking at Kevin with confusion on their faces one executive decides he wasn't going to hold back he confronts Kevin about his choice of lead actress, "Whitney is a singer she's no actress plus she's black are you crazy Kevin"?

Kevin stands to address the executive saying, "Yeah, I know Whitney is black but she is perfect for this part she can sing and she's beautiful I won't do this film without her". "Hey Kevin why can't you just choose another singer maybe someone whose a little more established like Barbara Streisand, Olivia Newton John, Cher or Madonna they are perfect for this part plus they sing and act they would look more natural with you in romantic scenes after all we don't want to offend anyone". "Audiences like to see people of the same race making love don't you think?", said Jack Executive Producer of Warner Bros.

Kevin takes a sip of his coffee before speaking to Jack telling him, "No, I believe audiences want a great story told and it doesn't matter the color of someone's skin if their making love people see the chemistry and love the couple that's what's important I believe Whitney can bring magic to this role and she wants it and I think she can do it". Jack said, "Well she can have the role if you believe in her, but we need to have a screen test from her since this is her first film that's the only way we can go forward can you at least agree on screen test"? Thinking about it Kevin couldn't say no he would inform Whitney that she needed to take a screen test for the movie.


	4. Chapter 4

Kevin agrees on the time and the date of Whitney's screen test plus the scene that will be used he promised to have Whitney prepared, the two men shake hands end the meeting. Kevin the calls Whitney to tell her about the screen test, "Hello Whitney, it's Kevin the studio wants you to do a screen test for the movie to see how you look on film"

Whitney listens carefully before speaking back to him saying, " Why do I have to test for this movie"? you said I'd be great and you believe in me isn't that enough"?

Kevin grips the phone before he explains if it were up to me there wouldn't be screen test for you but it's not, it's the studios wanting to make sure this will work on film and to make sure that you and I have chemistry before they decide to invest in the movie"

Whitney takes a breath and speaks "okay what do I have to do to get this thing over with as soon as possible"?

Kevin can hear the nervousness and tries to reassure her it'll be okay, "listen Whitney just study the scene where Frank and Rachel are dancing together read through it a couple of times and just be natural when we film it remember I'll be there with you"

Whitney scrambles to find that scene in the script finding it she tells Kevin, "Yeah, this is part of Frank and Rachel date okay I what time should I be on the set for the screen test"?

Kevin was relieved she found it and then telling her, "Tomorrow morning at 6 am that's when we are shooting the scene I'll meet you in your trailer just ask for Brenda when you arrive she'll give you a studio pass and show you where to go she will notify me upon your arrive so don't be nervous I'll take good care of you, Whitney"

The next day Whitney arrives at 5:30 am driving up to the gate of _Warner Bros Studios_ she greets the guard with a sleepy tone in her voice asking for Brenda whose the assistant to Kevin. The guard gives Whitney a studio pass before opening the gate and she is told that Brenda is waiting for her at the actors trailer and gives the guard gives her directions to how to reach it. Whitney found the trailer parked there and she saw a short petite blonde waiting to let her inside her trailer, Whitney greets Brenda with a smile and handshake Brenda takes her keys and opens the front door as Whitney enters into the spacious trailer. Brenda is soon joined by Susan Netinger custom designer and Alma Graves her hair stylist along with Jon smith her makeup artist before Whitney could acknowledge any of them she was whisked to a chair in front of a make up mirror her hair was combed out and sprayed with oil sheen and curled slightly teased on top next came the studio make up with concealer and foundation to match her skin tone next to be applied was the eye liner, mascara and lipstick with a final press powder.

Whitney was still trying to wake up throughout it all asking an assistant for a cup of strong black coffee and the assistant handed her the cup of coffee then quickly disappeared, now it was Susan turn to work Whitney over taking measurements of her sizes quickly putting together a low cut blouse and blue jeans with a long purple scarf and dangle earrings as she stops long enough to introduce herself to Whitney looking her up and down Susan said, "I am sorry Whitney we are rushing you but we only have 20 minutes to get you ready for your screen test I'll be your custom designer for the movie so if you want any changes just see me and Alma will be your stylist unless you prefer your own for the movie and Jon will do make up for you so you'll look great now we will leave you in peace" they quickly exit.

Whitney undresses she quickly puts on her blue jeans and blouse along earrings that were left for her when she hears a knock on her door she hurries to see who it is upon opening the door she see Kevin wearing a plaid red shirt and Dockers pants with really short hair he smiles at her glad to see she looking like Rachel Marron he asks,

"Well can I come in I just want to make sure your okay"? Whitney allows Kevin to come inside the trailer he gives her a quick pep talk about her upcoming scene. but Whitney wasn't listening to him she was looking at her reflection in the mirror thinking _this make up won't hold up to the lights_ plus she was comfortable wearing this kind of make up. Kevin said, "Hey Whitney I'm over here look I know you are nervous about all of this it's just a screen test that's all you will do great", he moves closer to her putting his hands on her shoulders and continued "listen I won't let you fail or not be good I will be with you every step of the way".

Whitney was happy with his support but she need time to herself to gather her nerves to fix a small problem that's been bothering her since Kevin enter the room. She asked if she could have 20 minutes to herself before filming so Kevin leaves to give her the privacy she had requested Whitney looks in the mirror decides to change her makeup putting cold cream all over her face she wipes the studio make up off her face looks into her purse takes out her make up kit she uses on her music videos deciding to apply it instead after about 15 minutes Whitney was ready she guided to the set by an assistant who was assign to her once on the set she greets Kevin and Director Mick Jackson who spoke with a lovely British accent he order quiet on the set soon the bright lights were turn on immediately something was happening to Whitney.

Kevin was about to take Whitney into his arms when he notice something wasn't right he immediately stop looks to Mick Jackson to take action soon the filming stops without saying a word Kevin takes Whitney by the hand back to her trailer once inside the questions began she looks at Kevin saying, "What's wrong"?

Kevin gently turns Whitney around so that she could see herself in the mirror she instantly knew why Kevin quickly walk her off the set she felt a tear fall down looking at her foundation that was running down her face no words could describe how humiliated she felt at that moment sitting at the mirror table feeling defeated. Kevin didn't want to but he had to know what she did in those 20 minutes to have this happen to her looking concerned he asks, "Whitney what happened here"?

Whitney looks at him with the make up still running tells him, "It's my fault I felt uncomfortable with the light makeup thinking it wouldn't hold up through filming so I changed it deciding to wear my own make up that I use on my music videos, looking at herself disgusted she asked Kevin, "Well did anyone see my face"?

Kevin tells her, "No it happened so quick I really don't think anyone saw your face tell me Whitney why didn't you trust me"?

Whitney wipes the tears from her face along with the muddy brown foundation before answering his questions saying, "I just wanted to look my best"!

Kevin notices how small she seem to him that her confidence had taken a blow without thinking he turns her around in her chair looks into her incredible brown telling her, "Look Whitney don't get yourself down we all make mistakes but you can bounce back let me call Jon back to redo your make up you've work hard on these lines now it's time to shine but you have to promise me that you will trust me to always take care you" The taking Whitney by the hand caressing them unconsciously he wants to kiss her, "You will always be beautiful to me"

Whitney face is completely bare now she looks at Kevin saying, "I'm glad I'm here with you just give me five minutes and I will nail that screen test for you" wanting to kiss Kevin feeling his belief in their partnership she parts her lips to kiss him there's a swift knock on the door of the trailer which breaks the spell Whitney straights in her seat tells the person to "come in" they both look to see whose there it's Jon the make up artist.


	5. Chapter 5

Kevin pulls his hands away from Whitney's just as Jon enters with his make up bag to redo her make up for the screen test without saying a word Jon wipes a cleansing toner cloth over Whitney's bare face before reapplying her make up seeing that Jon wasn't wasting anytime Kevin exits the trailer to go back to the set to wait for his leading lady. With her confidence soaring and make up freshly applied Whitney appears back on the set where Mick greets her showing the mark where she should stand suddenly Kevin is behind her taking her hand hearing action from the director Whitney snaps into diva mode becoming the pure super star actress she truly is taking command of the scene as she leads Kevin to the dance floor of the bar and he takes her hand where they began to slow dance together.

Whitney starts to laugh to herself while dancing with Kevin according to the script something was funny but she wasn't feeling funny she began feeling something else placing her hand on Kevin's back she begins to gently rub it then she laughs again

Totally in character Kevin acting as Frank Farmer says, "What"? Hearing her laugh again He repeats, "What"?

Whitney response to his question, "Nothing, It's just this music is so depressing"

Kevin pulls her closer looking at her face, "Yeah it is depressing it's another somebody left somebody song"

Whitney as Rachel Marron agrees, but Whitney is still feeling the pull of romance toward her leading man she likes being in his arms the feeling of being totally protected both on and off the set his body heat melting her resolve to stay in character knowing this scene is almost complete and her scene test about to end she gathers herself together to finish strong with confidence suddenly a dish is broken both she and Kevin/ Frank Farmer look to see where the noise is coming from soon Kevin swirl her around to face only him. He looks around to make sure nothing else will break the spell of this moment with Whitney/ Rachel Marron looking for reassurance she looks him directly into his eyes commanding his attention long enough to tell Kevin/ Frank that she will protect him before placing her head on his shoulder with _I will always Love You_ playing in the background.

"Cut that's it Whitney"! Mick yells across the room letting everyone know that scene was completely great he gives Whitney a hug before shaking Kevin's hand promising them that the studio will fall in love with her. Kevin thinks to himself that he already fell in love with Whitney long before this scene noticing the chemistry between them was great smiling he nods in agreement with Mick.

Whitney was happy the scene test was behind her now she can look forward to going on tour going into her trailer to get her purse and jacket she hears a knock on the front door thinking it was Jon or Susan, she hurries to open the door walking inside was Kevin looking at her with all smiles he tells her that a studio executive was at the scene test and he approve of what he saw giving his consent for Whitney to play Rachel Marron without thinking Whitney gives Kevin a tight hug and kiss on his cheek saying, "I would've never made it without you, Kevin thank you for encouraging me to continue you don't know what this means to me looking into his blue eyes not about to break the hold Whitney has on him letting nature take it's course Kevin press even closer letting his lips lightly brush her.

Kevin whispers to "Whitney it's my pleasure but you did the work not me by knowing your lines and feeling the character you were great and you prove those critics wrong about your abilities that's the most satisfying part for me". Whitney pulls away knowing she doesn't want to starts something she can't finish at least not now she must keep this relationship professional it's too early to get involved with him thinking a relationship at this point would complicate their working relationship if it doesn't work out. Kevin can see she's weighing her options about their closeness he quickly relieves her mind by picking up on her thoughts.


	6. Chapter 6

Kevin knows in his heart to start a love affair with his leading lady could be dangerous to the film if the affair ends badly knowing they are both under contract he tries to reassure Whitney that nothing will happen romantically it's going to be strictly business between them with Whitney agreeing they shake hands. Kevin looks at his watch before telling Whitney, "I hope you understand we can't afford to get involved to many people are counting on us to make this film great", Whitney nods in agreement. Kevin had taken the words right out of her mouth "Yes let's just be friends".

Heading for the door Kevin turns to look at her before leaving, "Call me anytime Whitney and please read your script our scenes will start to get more complicated as Rachel and Frank progress in their relationship see you at the movies", then he was gone. Feeling her heart pound she wants to run after Kevin to kiss him good-bye knowing she wouldn't see him for a whole year while on tour she quickly takes a deep breath calls Robyn, "it's time to go. Robyn arrives to pick Whitney up from _Warner Bros Studios_ before leaving Whitney turns in her pass giving it back to the studio guard reaching back in her purse to find Kevin's phone number she begins to pull items out of her purse looking frantically for his number, _Damn where is it I know he gave it to me, but where is it_? she mumbles to herself. Robyn watches the drama unfold while driving back to Whitney's condo after about 15 minutes of seeing make up bags and keys being tossed around Robyn decides to chime in on her friends dilemma, "Okay girl what's wrong tell me what are you missing"?

Whitney looks at her annoyed by the question but decides to answer it, "Robyn I can't find Kevin's phone number he just gave me"

Robin said, "Why?

Whitney takes a breath before answering, " He's important to me look do you have his number ?

Robin says, "Nope! But I can get it for you tomorrow though"

Whitney said, "Good"

Kevin walks back to his studio office at TIG Productions sits down looks at the movie scripts pile his desk movies like _JFK_, _Water World_, _A Perfect World_ he looks at them all agreeing with his agent that _JFK_ will be his next movie in 1991 but his mind is still on _The Bodyguard_ he will film with Whitney looking at the movie script Kevin makes mental notes where all the kissing scenes are in the movie he can't wait to start filming he pauses before making a call to see if Whitney will call him.

Arriving at home Whitney immediately sit down dumps everything out of her purse on to the living room floor looking for a small piece of paper with Kevin's hand writing on it unable to find it she gives up until she feels a small ball of paper in her pocket quickly she pulls out the paper with Kevin's phone number on it without hesitation she runs to her bedroom shuts the door and dials the number

After one ring he answers, "Hello"

"Hi Kevin, it's Whitney, I just wanted to call you before I left"

"Hi Whitney glad you called, I wondered if you would or not"

Whitney said, "I know we both agreed today to keep our relationship professional but I have to admit I really wanted to kiss you"

Kevin said, "why didn't you"?

Whitney hesitates to answer, "Fear"

Kevin said, "Are you afraid of me or yourself"?

Whitney said, "I just wanted you to know how I felt today that's all"

Kevin feels a little pain in her voice, "I'm afraid too Whitney"

Whitney said, "What are you afraid of Kevin"?

Kevin really didn't want to answer he takes a deep breath before telling her, "I want the feelings we share to be real ones not just for the movie"

Whitney said, "What are you saying"?

Kevin said, "We need to take our time get to know each other before we act"

Whitney said, "I want to know you better too but answer me one question, why couldn't anyone else do this movie but me"?

Kevin smiles to himself thinking she really doesn't know, "Your beautiful and talented, smart but most importantly, I love you"!

Whitney tells Robyn and her friends to give her some privacy she's on the damn phone putting the receiver back up to her ear saying, "Okay Kevin I miss the last part what did you say"?

Kevin said, "Nothing have a great tour Whitney" then he ends the call

After ending the call looking for _The Bodyguard_ script Kevin receives the package he's been waiting for to arrive his secretary had the package in her hand giving it to him leaving him alone to open it. Kevin puts the script a side slowly opens the package to show a photo of he and Whitney dancing during the screen test it was special moment capture on film he carefully takes the golden frame photo out of the package places it on his desk for all to see his goal was set to have Whitney as his dance partner for life.

There's a knock on the door it's David Foster walking in to greet Kevin who stands to shake his hand offering David a seat before they discuss the music for the movie David happens to notice Kevin's photo "wow Kevin she's special" nodding his agreement they discuss the first song for the movie _What becomes of the Broken Hearted _

Whitney had arrived at her first stop on her World Tour Tokyo, Japan feeling the love from her Japanese fans she quickly signs autographs taking a few photos with her fans she was given teddy bears and small gifts once that was over she was taken to a Geisha shop where the owner presented Whitney with two purple silken kimono that were hand-made wondering why she was given two kimono the owner said, "The first one is for you of course but the second one is for your husband it's to be worn on your wedding night to ensure you have a child".

Whitney looks at Robyn with surprise telling the owner, "I don't have a husband"

The Owner looks at Whitney saying, "No, but you will his force is very much a part of your life that's why I must present you with two kimonos"

Whitney said, "You see all that tells me is that when do I get to meet my new husband" (laughs)

The Owner looks at Whitney saying, "You already have" (laughs)


	7. Chapter 7

Robyn said, "Girl this woman knows her stuff you better stop laughing at her or she'll tell you something you really don't want to know about you know" looking at Whitney starting to laugh and she said, "Girl you got that right! The owner at the Geisha shop offers to wrap the Kimonos with beautiful rice paper afterward she places the gifts in straw shopping bag gives the bag to Whitney who thanks the gracious owner but before leaving Whitney spots a Samurai sword hanging in a corner of the shop drawn to the sword Whitney places her hand on it to feel it, Robyn come over here look at this beautiful sword, and Robyn asked,

"What's this"?

Whitney puts her shopping bag down and asked the owner if she can play with it to see if this is something she should buy, without a moment lost the owner places the sharp sword into her hands, "Please be careful Ms. Houston" said, the owner. Robyn said, "Girl why are you playing with that sword please put it down so we can go remember you have a concert tonight at the Yokohama_ Arena_ time is wasting, stopping her motion with the sword Whitney gives Robyn a stare saying, "Hey Robyn my mother Cissy is at home please I know my damn schedule you don't have to be my manager all the time just be my friend, okay"? "By the way I read somewhere in _The Bodyguard_ script there's a scene like this where I have to use the sword if that's the case then I should buy my own and practice with it since I have to use it in the movie".

Robyn said, "Whitney, I will always be your friend you know that I just didn't want us running late these folks are on time here everyone has a watch so get what you need and let's go"! Whitney gives Robyn a bright smile takes the sword to the owner makes her purchase leaves to go back to the hotel. They walk through the hotel lobby carrying a few packages and a Samurai sword quickly getting on the elevator heading toward the penthouse suite the friends chit-chat until the door opens where André is waiting for them looking at his watch asking the women,

"Um why didn't I receive a phone call"?

Robyn said, "Um why didn't you pick up your phone to answer it"?

André said, "Okay well that's over cause now it's time to turn Ms Houston into the diva"

Whitney said, "André I'm already the diva and you know it" (laughing)

André said, "Yes you are Ms. Houston it's time for hair and make up let's make this happen"

They follow André into the suite where her team is waiting to transform Whitney into "Whitney Houston the super star"

Kevin loves working with Oliver Stone on " JFK " which is being filmed in New Orleans one of the hottest days of the year a least that's what Kevin thinks and feels he hears ,"Okay Cut " from Oliver Stone, he takes this time to settle down in his trailer to make a few phone calls one is to David Foster

"Hi David, it's Kevin how is the music going for _The Bodyguard_"?

"Hi Kevin, yeah, I have three songs for the movie so far one is _Queen of Night_ which has been scored we just need Whitney's vocals on it I had one of my studio singers sing some of the lyrics and it sounds pretty good the next thing is the song _I Have Nothing_ I have that one ready to go for Whitney it just needs her voice. I am trying to compose the lyrics for _Run To You _ that's the third song, but it's in the beginning stages there's a hook in the song that doesn't quite fit but this is what I have so far.

Kevin said, "Wow that's great news you have done a lot work for us and it's appreciated how about the lead song _What becomes of A Broken Heart_ I think there's another movie using that song so I don't think we can use it now.

David said, "Your right Paul Young may take the song to number one the way it's moving up the billboard charts so we need a new song for the movie let me know what you come up with when you get something just call me".

Kevin thanks David again then hangs up the phone he was concerned about the lead song he had a lot riding on it this song had to bring all the emotions together that Frank and Rachel have for each other the song would express the over-riding emotion of the couple. Trying not to stress Kevin got back into character to play "Jim Garrison" he walks onto the set where his character is investigating the scene at _The Texas School Book Depositor _after several days the filming wraps on the movie and Kevin is free to thinking only of his leading lady and their movie.

Whitney walks out on stage singing _I want to dance with somebody_ the audience goes crazy with delight they show their appreciation while enjoying the concert after about a wonderful 2 hour show the concert was over it was time to fly home she had one more stop to make a concert for _Soldiers of the Iraq War_ they were honored in a exquisite home coming concert where Whitney sang all her greatest hits for Our troops. A few days later **The Super Bowl** wanted Whitney to sing the _Star Spangled Banner_ for the country the year 1991 after being home for several months Whitney had all her commitments behind her except for the film that will unity her with her destiny.

Kevin decides to call Whitney with the opening date for the film fast approaching he wants to establish their chemistry again for the characters so he invites Whitney to spend sometime with him at his favor eatery _Erin's Steak house Grill_.


	8. Chapter 8

Whitney been settled in Los Angeles for almost a two weeks now leasing a house that's just a few blocks away from the _Warner Bros Studios_ with filming just days away Whitney begins to feel the uncomfortable feeling of uncertainty it like a lingering emotion that won't go away she tries to command herself not to get nervous but she can't help, but feel afraid. Looking at her watch realizing she's running late for her lunch date with Kevin at _Erin's Bar and Grill_ she makes a call to cancel ...

Whitney said, "Hello Kevin"

"this Kevin who is this"?

Whitney said, "It's Whitney look I can't make the lunch date can I get a rain check"?

Kevin said, "Why"?

Whitney said, " I don't feel good it's a not good time for me today

Kevin said, " I'm sorry to hear that I was kinda counting on us meeting today with the movie starting in two days, I just wanted to go over any questions that you might have"

Whitney said, "Can't do it sorry"

Kevin said, " I understand will you be home later I can give you call"

Whitney said, "Yeah, why don't you do that okay bye"

Kevin was disappointed that Whitney couldn't make it he had so much he wanted to discuss with her not giving up he orders lunch along with a bottle of white wine when the packaged lunch was ready he quickly took the order payed his bill and left. Robyn over heard the conversation trying not to interfere with Whitney's personal life, but having no choice she asked the question, "Hey Whitney what's going on? I thought you were going out"

Whitney told her, " I'm not feeling good"

Robyn pours a cup of coffee in her big mug leaving the kitchen she walks over to Whitney whose seated on the sofa staring a her phone wondering why she told Kevin that a lie knowing she would have to see him in couple of days to tell him the truth. Robyn hands Whitney the cup of coffee then sits next to her putting a hand on Whitney's shoulder asking,''What do you mean by that Whitney is something wrong"?

Whitney takes a sip of her coffee before answering looking at Robyn with tears in her eyes saying, "I can't do it this is too much for me"

Robyn was surprise saying, "What the movie"?

Whitney said, " Yes, I can't do the damn movie that's why I cancel the lunch date with Kevin, I couldn't tell him

Robyn said, "Are you sure Whitney"? "if so I'll have to tell Kevin about it"

Whitney said, " No, I'll tell Kevin since he asked me to do movie in the first place

Hearing the door bell ring came as a surprise neither women were expecting anyone today hurrying to answer the door Robyn saw Kevin standing in front of her with a shopping bag of food and a bottle of white wine, she invited Kevin in and he follows her to the living room to where Whitney was sitting asking who was at the door. Robyn said, "Just the man we were discussing" asking Kevin if she can take his lunch bag and wine into the kitchen which he freely gives Robyn takes the items into the kitchen grabs her jacket and purse to leave. Kevin said, "Oh hey you don't have to leave Robyn, I hope you are not leaving on my account"

Robyn said, "No I have things to do don't worry I'll be back later" soon she's gone. Kevin said, "I hope I didn't run her off" Whitney said, "No you didn't she knows we have to talk" Kevin found a seat across from Whitney looks at her with some concern not liking the tone of her voice he waits to hear what she has to say. Whitney wasted no time gets right to it saying, "Kevin this so very hard for me to admit at such a late date but I changed my mind about doing movie with you, I hope you understand".

Kevin felt sick to his stomach and a little angry sitting back in his chair asking, "What happened to make you change your mind"? "Are you sick"? "was it something I did"? "tell me something cause I can't replace you it's too late..."

Whitney stood up walking back and forth in front of the fireplace she voice her concerns to him saying, "I've been fooling myself I'm not an actress and I'm not going to make a fool out myself on-screen so this isn't going happen Kevin can't you understand that it's not easy to admit, but I'm scared".

Kevin decides to stand walks toward her reaches for her hand with a caring voice begins to reason with her about her decision saying, "I understand fear and self-doubt because I had those feelings too Whitney but don't walk away from this movie or me without giving it a chance you are letting fear control what we're about to do and that's not the Whitney, I know"

Whitney said, "Oh you know me now huh"? What we met at concert several years ago and few phone calls now you are my best friend look can't you see this is hard for me this is not what I do, Mr. Costner"

Kevin said, "Your right I don't know you on personal level, but I hope to change that too all I know is that you are a an amazing singer and a wonderful actress plus we have chemistry that's big Whitney and I believe in you so much so that I refuse to think of another actress for the part of Rachel Marron but you can play this part make it your own don't give into fear take my hand and trust me to never let you look bad I've got to have you in this film please reconsider".

Whitney can see the love in Kevin eye's she moves closer to him looking at him saying, "Okay Kevin, I will trust you and believe in you to take care of me, but first I want to seal the deal moving closer she can smell his cologne on his neck she allows his lips to kiss hers as she kissed him back moving from a first gentle kiss to one of passion Whitney felt everything she need to know from Kevin's kiss. Robyn arrives just in time to see the Whitney and Kevin giving each other a passionate kiss deciding to interrupt before they hit the sofa she tells them, "Well I guess Whitney you're doing the movie"


	9. Chapter 9

Whitney arrived on the set of _The Bodyguard_ very confident she had met the cast & crew a few weeks ago now it was time to make a movie her first scene will be kissing Kevin trying to seduce him while waving the samurai sword in his face. She spots Kevin talking to his producers making sure that every detail was addressed while Mick sets up the scene he wants to direct calling Whitney over he shows her the mark where she will begin swinging the sword.

Kevin seemed to be all business today not looking at Whitney only her hands he wants to make sure she handling the sword correctly he studies Whitney for a few minutes more, but then he stops her to show her what he wants to see Kevin tells her to do it again. Whitney does it again per Kevin's request, but it still wasn't what he wanted so he takes the sword showing her how to measure each swing with the movement needed for the scene, Whitney grabs the sword from Kevin becoming frustrated with him since this was the 5th time she was swinging the sword what she really wanted to do is swing it at Kevin's head.

She looks at Mick for some directorial help but didn't receive any he stayed out of this one letting Kevin lead the way since Kevin would be in the scene with the blade near his neck. Whitney walks toward Kevin asking, "Cut me a break will ya"? "this is my first day on the set"

Kevin said, "You are now an actress and I expect a great job plus we'll practice this scene until I feel comfortable with a sharp blade at my throat this needs to be perfect Whitney okay look you can do it just concentrate on it"

Whitney said, "I've been concentrating on this damn sword scene all morning now it can't be that hard to get a stunt person in here to swing this sword to your perfection because I'm taking a break baby you got that" walking away from Kevin who was looking at her as if he hadn't heard anything she was saying to him. Thinking this could be major issue Kevin stops what he's was doing to follow her outside to a patio area to get some air Whitney had a tears in her eyes cursing under her breath at her leading man's persistence on perfection it was too much she closes her eyes to pray. Kevin said, "Whitney come on we have do this scene it's on the schedule it's one of the harder ones, but it's got be done now come on please"... Whitney dries her tears and follows Kevin back on the set gets her make-up and hair fixed again before Mick yells, "Action".

Whitney takes a deep breath she picks up the scene where's she gets Frank permission to handle the sword taking it from it's holder concentrating again until the director yells, "Cut" Mick walks over to Whitney with a few suggestions because the scene is just flat to him not wanting to shake her confidence Mick tells Whitney, "This scene is about pure seduction Rachel wants Frank to make love to her so she is using the sword to make her point so to speak". "Now remember this is her chance to attract him to make the man fall in love with her this is the mood, I want to see in this scene". Kevin takes his place on the sofa with his orange juice staring at his beautiful Whitney.

Kevin tells Whitney, "Don't think too much just do the scene it requires a strong woman who knows what she wants from a man give me that lust look to dominate me make me want you". Whitney felt the blood rush through her body wondering who was talking Frank or Kevin as if he were reading her mind Kevin answers her question with his gaze into her eyes, yes it was obvious Frank had nothing to do with the sexual tension she was feeling. This was between them it was personal seduction that everyone got to witness on the set Whitney began swinging the sword with abandonment until she hits her mark where she places the sword point at Kevin's throat while saying her dialogue to him, "Your a hard one to figure out Frank Farmer a Bodyguard must know very little peace".

Kevin/Frank rises to meet the point of Whitney/ Rachel's blade until her scarf was slice in half Kevin/Frank pulls Whitney/ Rachel into a full body kiss leading to a love making scene soon the director yells, "It's a Wrap" Whitney's day was over she wanted nothing else to do with _The Bodyguard_ for the rest of the day she just wanted to relax and she left the set and walks to her trailer tells everyone inside to "please leave and give her some privacy" soon they were gone until she hears a knock at the door unable to move to answer it Whitney told whoever it was just leave. Kevin said, "Hi Whitney it's me, can I come in please" looking over at her lying on her bed with her hand over her head with eyes closed.

Whitney said, "Why"?

Kevin said, "To apologize for being a jerk today you didn't need that from me"

Whitney said, "No Kevin, I didn't"

Kevin said, "Well looks like you have to pray for me, Whitney" wanting to ease his way over to the chair next to her bed so he could continue to talk to her waiting to see if she will allow it.

Whitney said, "Your smooth Kevin, I guess what you want to discuss is pretty important knowing how today went with us so what is it"?

Kevin said, "Tomorrow there's a couple of songs we need to go over for the movie sound track I would like for you to hear them with me then maybe we can pick out the title song for this movie".

Rachel said, "Is this before or after I pray for you"!


	10. Chapter 10

Whitney tells Kevin it's getting late she will consider the song list tomorrow asking what time should they meet to discuss it. Kevin said, "Don't worry about the time just come to my office" The next morning finds Whitney sipping a cup of tea with Kevin trying to convince her to sing a little country song by Dolly Parton called, _I will always love you_ was the right song to sing for the movie. He tells her that David Foster will do the arrangements if only she's agrees to sing it this will be their song for the movie seeing how determine Kevin was Whitney began to play with words and melody until she found the style she wanted.

David Foster walks into the studio offices at TIG Productions to go over some of the song for the soundtrack getting Whitney approve rewriting _Queen of the Night_ the Bodyguard sound track was complete with Whitney recording 6 songs the sound Movie. Several weeks had past with the couple growing very close but yet there was a little distance emotionally between them with the movie about to wrap Kevin turns his attention to his next project _A Perfect World_ still he had unfinished business with his leading lady feeling that he must put his cards on the table he invites Whitney to take a drive with him up the coast to Santa Barbara.

Kevin's feelings for Whitney had change from Love and Admiration to Committment and Forever this was the perfect time to show her the future hoping that she will agree with him finally arriving at the spot Kevin parks his ford truck opens the door for Whitney escorting her on to his private property. Whitney couldn't believe how beautiful the place was she feels Kevin's hand sliding into her hand hold it tight leading her a little closer to where he wants to build his new home Kevin said, "Whitney this is all my property it's about 15 acres of prime land I want to build a 5 bedroom home for my future family this is where I like to be buried on this land so this land means a lot to me. I am going to have a stable of wild horses and 2 big white dogs for the kids to play with maybe one cat, I have the plans for the house in my truck it's kinda hard to decide where the master bedroom will fit considering parents need privacy".

Whitney said, "I like it what a beautiful place this is to raise a family well whoever the woman is she'll be a lucky woman to have a husband like you, Kevin. Why are you showing all this to me"?

Kevin said, "Whitney, I love you and I want you to share my life as my wife. This property will be our future home where our children shall be raised and loved now facing Whitney getting down on one knee taking her hand asking, " Whitney Elizabeth Houston will you marry me"?

Whitney puts her hand to her mouth in total surprise but she wanted to make sure that Kevin understands the pressure Hollywood puts on High profile marriage especially Interracial ones saying, "Kevin are you sure about this can you except the pressure of interracial marriage especially in Hollywood knowing what's expected in our business"?

Kevin said, "Whitney, I know now will you answer the question (laughs) with a " Yes " Honey I can't live without you and I'm not going to pretend that I can _The Bodyguard_ was a way of being with you. I love so much baby"

Whitney said, " Yes, I will be your wife" giving him a kiss

The couple drives to Kevin's apartment where they make love while Whitney sleeps Kevin slip a diamond engagement ring on Whitney's finger gently kissing her awake Whitney angrily throwing a pillow in his direction. Whitney said, "Baby it's 5am in the morning come on I need to rest after last night"

Kevin said, "I'm tired to but we need to be on the set this is last day of filming the movie". Whitney and Kevin shower together eat their breakfast together before leaving for the _Warner Bros Studios_. Mick films the kissing scene at the airport and Frank last scene guarding the priest with the scene filmed Director Mick yells, " It's a final wrap". Now that _The Bodyguard_ was behind them it was time for the couple to get married which they did several months later on Kevin's Santa Barbara Ranch. Whitney wore a white maternity dress and Kevin wore a black tuxedo the new Husband & Wife found out 3 weeks before the wedding that Whitney was 8 weeks expecting their little bundle of joy thanks to her leading man.

Kevin and Whitney enjoy marital bliss now that their little angel was on the way getting the nursery ready was the highlight of Whitney's day she put her career on hold until after the baby was born but she was lonely when Kevin was away filming deciding to cheer herself up she calls her best friend Robyn and family for a party. Kevin was on the set of _A Perfect World_ he was working with Clint Eastwood after a difficult scene Kevin decides to take a break to call his beautiful wife dialing the number letting it ring several times Kevin becomes concerned when Whitney doesn't answer he tries again still no answer knowing she's expecting he wonders if something is wrong with the baby telling Clint that he must leave the set to go home to check on his wife.

Whitney gets ready for her guests having the helpers set out party trays and refreshments she quickly goes to change her outfit deciding to wear soft silk maternity halter dress in a tangerine color with flat gold sandals and earrings. She combs her hair puts a little lip gloss on her lips before leaving the bedroom Whitney notice her growing baby bump she hears the door bell ring goes to answer it inviting everyone in the party. Her cousin will DJ the party playing old 70's music like Marvin Gaye, Michael Jackson and Jackson 5, Sylvia " Pillow talk " and of course Whitney favorite dance tune Donna Summer "Last dance". The party is in full swing when Kevin arrives home afraid that something has happen to Whitney or his baby looking at all the cars surrounding the ranch he hurries inside to find it not what he thought at all it's a house party and he wasn't invited.

Kevin looks around for his wife but doesn't see her wondering where she is he see's his mother in law Cissy and brother-in-law Gary sitting on the sofa drinking Ice tea while a few couples dance to Sylvia's pillow talk. Kevin greets his mother-n-law with a kiss and hug happy to see her it's been a while since the wedding Kevin tries to shake Gary's hand but he doesn't offer it to him. Cissy tells Kevin where to find Whitney in the kitchen where she eating dessert Kevin goes to the Kitchen sees Whitney,

Kevin said, "Sweetheart we need to talk"

Whitney said, "About what"?

Kevin said, "Honey can we talk somewhere more private like outside"

Whitney said, "Yeah"

Leaving with her husband to talk outside while the party was going inside Kevin looks at Whitney with surprise on his face wondering what's going on here

Kevin said, "Whitney why didn't you answer the phone I thought something happen to you or the baby"

Whitney said, "I didn't hear it that's why I didn't answer"

Kevin said, "What's this party, I didn't know anything about it or didn't you want me to know"

Whitney said, "I'm having a party because I'm lonely with you away filming your movies if you take sometime off from making movies we can have more quality time together before the baby is born. Maybe you don't want to be here with me that's why you work all the time, huh"?

Kevin said, "I love you and you knew that when you married me what I did for a living listen I hate being away from you and the baby but this is what I do, Whitney, this movie was on the scheduled before _The Bodyguard_ was finished so I have to show up".

Whitney said, "Yeah, that's right I knew what you did for a living but you know what that doesn't make it right you should be with me, I'm your wife"

Kevin said,"Whitney don't do this you know you will always come first in my life listen your right, I should spend more time at home with you being pregnant I'll make a few schedule changes how is that"?

Gary ask Robyn where Whitney noticing she wasn't at the party and no longer in the kitchen. Robyn asked, "I think she went outside with Kevin to talk"

Gary said, "She don't have to talk to him about nothing", He goes out to where Kevin and Whitney are discussing their issues bursting into the conversation telling Whitney to leave he will deal with Kevin. Getting between the couple Gary gets into Kevin's face trying to intimidate him.

Kevin said, "Gary what the hell is wrong with you"?

Gary said, " You trying to tell my sister what to do that's what's wrong"

Kevin said, "Get the hell out of my house"

Whitney said, "Kevin and Gary stop it we're family remember"

Gary said, "Make me leave"

Kevin said, "You don't like it that Whitney married me well get over it and get out"!

Gary threw the first punch at Kevin with Kevin landing on brick patio next to him then Kevin hits Gary back and they fight until it's broken up by other family members. Disgusted Whitney packs a bag and leaves with Robyn to stay at her house until everything cools down at the ranch knowing with this move she will definitely see more of her husband.


	11. Chapter 11

Whitney arrived at Robyn's place happy to be there with her best friend she wasn't going to return back to the ranch until her husband really understands what she need from him. Making herself at home Whitney pours a glass of lemonade to relax she felt her stomach as the baby began to kick inside her wishing Kevin was here to feel the baby move she tells Robyn that she not excepting any calls not to wake her up if she falls asleep. Robyn said, "Hey Whitney, you can sleep in the guess bedroom just move the laundry off the bed okay girl." Whitney takes the Laundry off the bed placing it in a near by chair before she settles down for a nap slowly closing her eyes.

Kevin takes a cloth putting a few ice cubes inside wrapping it tightly he places it on the right side of his mouth not knowing where his wife is he looks for solace from Cissy asking her not to leave but stay he wanted to talk to her about Whitney. Looking at Kevin's swollen lip she ask if it's still hurts which he nods yes trying not to wince when he smiles Cissy waits for Kevin to talk. Kevin said, "I don't know Cissy what to do" he shakes his head staring at his wedding ring.

Cissy said, "You don't know what to do about what"?

Kevin said, "I love Whitney so much, but she asking me to choose between making movies and our family this isn't fair it's not like Whitney didn't know my life before we were married"

Cissy said, "Whitney is just upset right now with the baby on the way and you're gone most of the time she is just acting out toward you"

Kevin said, "What can I do to be a better husband to her for her to know she is my first priority"?

Cissy said, "Tell my daughter that she and the baby is your priority tell her how you really feel then pray to God for strength for your marriage"

Kevin walks toward Cissy giving her a hug and kiss on the cheek promising her that Whitney is in good hands that he loves his family and would do everything in his power to make them happy. Kevin told Cissy he would take her home, but Cissy told him that her friend Sherri was waiting outside to take her home giving him another kiss goodbye Cissy said, " You're a good son-in-law" as she wave goodbye. Now it was time to get his wife back home where she belongs with him because he needs her thinking of where Whitney might have gone he starts to call Robyn.

Kevin said, "Hello Robyn"

Robyn said, "Hi Kevin"

Kevin said, " Is Whitney with you"?

Robyn said, " Yeah she's here, but she's taking a nap"

Kevin said, " I hate to be a pain, but can you wake her tell her I need to talk to her please"

Robyn said, "I'm sorry Kevin I was given strict orders not to wake her"

Kevin said, "Give me a break Robyn it's important can I please talk to my wife"?

Robyn said, "I'm sorry good-bye Kevin"

Ten minutes later the phone starts to ring again with Robyn answering it telling Kevin that Whitney was still napping call back later he calls twice but Robyn sees the caller ID ignores the calls soon the phone went silent Robyn felt like she had made her point deciding to start dinner she puts on a smooth Jazz station she goes to the pantry pulls out her vegetables begins to cook them. Whitney wakes unable to sleep she walks toward the kitchen seeing Robyn dancing to the music she asks did Kevin call? Robyn said, "Girl yes about 5 times he really wants to speak to you"

Whitney said, "What did you tell him"?

Robyn said, "That you were napping to call back"

Whitney said, "I'm not ready to speak to him now not after that fight with my brother it gets so tiring to have grown men act like little boys well I'm going to go lay down the baby is kicking again"

Robyn said, "Okay girl dinner will be ready soon"

The door bell rings Robyn goes to answer it opening the door it's Kevin uncertain on whether to let him in she asks why he was there looking past her for his wife he invites himself inside. Kevin said, "Okay Robyn just tell Whitney I'm here to talk to her that's all"

Robyn said, "Wait hold up ! You can't just barge in here like it's a Hollywood set this is my house and I told you that Whitney was ..."

Whitney walks to the living room to see what was going on when she see her husband trying to plead his case to Robyn until he see her standing in front of him. Whitney tells Robyn it's okay she would like talk to Kevin backing off Robyn takes a walk outside to give them some privacy.

Kevin trains his big blue eyes on her brown ones he's trying to decide where to start he wants this conversation to go well so he said, " I'm sorry about the fight at the ranch things got out of hand so I'll take the blame for that one, Whitney, I need you and my baby please come home"

Whitney said, "What will change if I do"?

Kevin said, "Me" walking toward her to hold her in his arms he tells her , I'm going to be a better man, I'm going to carry your heart with these to hands and live up to way you love me don't count me out baby give me a chance to make it up to you

Whitney said,"I love you and I know the man I married you're trying to make a better life for us, I will be there to lighten your burden and give you a soft place to land at night give me a chance to be that woman for you, baby. They kiss deeply. Robyn walks back into the house said, "No love-making here you have to go home for that bye Whitney" knowing her friend's marriage was back on track Kevin got Whitney's overnight bag escorting his wife to the car he puts the bag in trunk of the car. Kevin turns to Robyn saying, "I didn't mean to give you a hard time Robyn it's just I wanted my wife sorry for taking over your house" giving her a hug. Robyn said, "Anytime Kevin just name the baby after me if it's a girl".

Several months have past Whitney is now 7 months pregnant she knows the sex of their baby it's girl happy to have the information Kevin put together the pink baby bed and dresser before the couple left for Japan to promote _The Bodyguard_ while in Tokyo Whitney takes her husband back to the shop where the shop owner gave her the 2 kimonos on her last visit to Japan seeing how happy the couple was the shop owner presented the couple with a bless lotus blossom for their little daughter. After making their rounds in Japan with all the interviews and promotional tours the couple of return home to get ready for the newest member to their family a baby girl name Lisa loving their daughter giving her the great start in life she was soon joined by another daughter Krissi and finally a son Brian just 13 months later.

The year 1999 was a big year for the couple with Kevin staring in _For the Love of the Game_ and _Message in a Bottle_ Whitney released a new song With Mariah Carey which was nominated for an oscar the couple arrived at the oscars with Kevin wearing a black tuxedo with white shirt along Whitney wear a slinky white dress the couple posed for several photos before going home to their beautiful family. Kevin received a call that Oprah wants to interview Hollywood Hottest couple for her show unsure about this Kevin calls his wife to ask if she wants to do Oprah's show next Monday without missing a beat Whitney said, "Of course baby we love Oprah tell her yes we'll be there love you".


	12. Chapter 12

The star couple arrives at _Harpo Studios_ in Chicago holding hands all smiles knowing this is their first interview with Oprah since their children were born wanting to make a good impression on the talk show Queen. Kevin wore blue shirt with black jacket with tan pants while Whitney wore a blue silk dress with black sash tied around the waist with silver & gold hoop earrings also Whitney's make up was flawless.

Oprah was walks out on to her stage wearing a gray pant suit with heels to match she waits for the camera man counts down the minutes until the show is on the air 4,3,2,1 cue music it's Oprah! cue the audience to clap as Oprah walks out to greet them. Looking into the camera Oprah says, " today show is very special I'm doing a special interview with Kevin Costner & Whitney Houston as they discuss Love, Their marriage and raising a family in Hollywood please welcome Kevin Costner & Whitney Houston! ( I will always Love you plays as the couple greets Oprah) Whitney gives Oprah a big hug and kiss then stands back while her husband gives Oprah a kiss on the cheek.

The couple stands waiting until Oprah takes her seat but Oprah still singing a verse of _I will always love you_ impromptu Whitney stands with Oprah to finish the last verse of the song _I will always love You_ soon the audience applaud the duo finally sitting down to discuss the couple life Oprah said, " Do you ever watch the bodyguard movie ? Kevin said, " No, not really I can only watch 10 minutes of it and Whitney said, " I watch it but I'm looking at it with a critical eye so I don't get to enjoy it like some one else might.

Oprah said, " That's interesting cause I would think it's something that you would view all the time now tell me about the children how many kids is it now ?

Kevin said, "Three kids our oldest is Lisa whose 14, Krissi is 12 and little our baby boy is Brian whose 11"

Whitney said, "Having kids is a true blessing they mean more to me then any of my grammys or American music Awards, I pray they have the kind of life they want to create".

Oprah asks, "So you don't push your kids to sing or act"?

Kevin said, "No, we encourage our kids to explore and find something that makes them get up in morning and enjoy what they do in life that's all we want"

Oprah asks, "Are you still in love do you find time to have dates"?

Whitney thinks about that question while Kevin admits it's hard making time with such busy schedules and kids.

Oprah asks, "What are you thinking"? "aren't you still in love"?

Whitney said,"Of course I still love and I'll always will love my husband (taking Kevin's hand) it's the question about the dates we really never thought about having dates, thanks Oprah"

Kevin said, "Yes, Whitney is my one true love" we do a lot of activities as a family, but having a date with my wife is on my schedule now"

Oprah said, "We will are going to set the mood for your date Whitney will you sing for us" ( applause )

Whitney takes the microphone waits for the music to start as the studio lights are turn down low then she begins to sing _I Believe In You And Me_

_I Believe in you and me_

_I Believe That we will be in love eternally well as far as I can see_

_You will Always be the One For me ( Oh Yes, you will )_

_And believe in dreams again I believe that love will never end and like the river finds the sea_

_I was lost, now I'm Free cuz I believe In you and me_

_I will never leave your side_

_I will never hurt your pride when the chips are down, baby then I will always be around_

_Just to be right where you are my love, you know I love you, boy_

_Maybe I'm a Fool to feel the way I do_

_I will play the Fool Forever Just be with you Forever_

_I was lost but now I'm Free I believe in you and me_ ( finish the song to great applause )

Kevin leaves his seat walks to his wife giving her a deep kiss

Oprah said, "We'll be right back" (goes to commercial break)

Kevin and Whitney talk to Oprah after her show ends telling her that having a date night will be the first thing they do when they arrive home. After greeting their kids the couple arrange to have a family barbecue later that night Kevin and Whitney went on their romantic date walking hand in hand to a very special spot on the ranch once settle Whitney places a large blanket on the spot chosen she removed her shoes putting them next to the basket her dress blew softly in the cool breeze. Kevin removes his cowboy boots putting them along side his wife shoes grabbing his guitar he sits on the blanket and began to play a song for Whitney hoping she will like it.

Once the song was had ended the couple began to kiss and make love Kevin pulled Whitney close to him covering their bodies with a second blanket Kevin said, "Whitney, we have the greatest love of All" you and I do you realize that honey" Whitney said, "We were meant be in love forever" moving close to her enjoying his warmth.

**The End**


End file.
